


Как вас зовут, сеньор Зорро?

by ilera



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Действительно ли у Луиса Рамона амнезия, или он притворяется?
Relationships: Diego de la Vega/Luís Ramón, Luís Ramón/Zorro
Kudos: 4





	Как вас зовут, сеньор Зорро?

Алькальде Луис Рамон был погружен в чтение важных бумаг, когда услышал звук поднимающейся рамы, и ненавистный голос насмешливо произнес:

— Доброе утро, алькальде, что у вас новенького?

Луис потянулся к прислоненной к столу шпаге, но, как всегда, Зорро оказался быстрее. Он отбросил шпагу алькальде в дальний угол комнаты и уселся напротив.

В последнее время Зорро совсем обнаглел. Раньше он проникал в дом только под покровом тьмы, изыскивая сложные пути, теперь же входит через окно при свете дня, не боясь оказаться замеченным солдатами. Еще немного — и он будет по-хозяйски входить через двери!

Солдаты почему-то никогда не видели Зорро, хотя он должен был проходить мимо них. Луис несколько раз допрашивал сержанта Мендосу, но Мендоса искренне не мог понять, как разбойнику удавалось проникнуть в дом алькальде, минуя охрану. Таким образом, Зорро появлялся, когда хотел, и никто не мог его остановить.

Луис не хотел себе в этом признаваться, но постепенно его стал окутывать страх. Что мешает Зорро войти к нему в спальню, пока он спит, и, воспользовавшись его беззащитностью, зарезать? Алькальде не очень-то верил, что разбойник убьет его исподтишка, не на честной дуэли, но однажды Зорро может забыть о понятиях чести и использовать представившуюся возможность покончить с Луисом раз и навсегда.

Из-за этих мыслей алькальде плохо спал последние ночи, постоянно проверяя, заперта ли дверь и окно. В спальне было душно, но Луис предпочитал мучиться от жары, чем быть мертвым и не мучиться вообще. Он слышал, как солдаты жаловались друг другу, что алькальде стал совсем злым и наказывал их без всякой причины. Мендоса обычно объяснял солдатам, что, как только они поймают Зорро, алькальде тут же успокоится. Луис был рад, что хотя бы эту простую истину недалекий сержант понимает.

— Алькальде, на вас это не похоже.

Луис растерянно взглянул на сидящего напротив Зорро. Возможно, он что-то говорил, но алькальде его не слышал, погруженный в свои мысли. Бессонная ночь не прошла для него даром: он готов был заснуть прямо в присутствии врага, забыв обо всем на свете. Встряхнувшись, Луис сосредоточился.

— Что вам угодно, сеньор Зорро? — холодно осведомился Луис.

— Ну-ну, алькальде, не будьте таким букой, — усмехнулся Зорро, глаза за черной маской весело блеснули. — Я всего лишь пришел узнать, как у вас дела.

— Приходится заново ловить преступников, которых ты выпустил из тюрьмы, — процедил Луис, еле сдерживая злость.

— Вы о тех несчастных бедняках, которые не смогли заплатить непомерные налоги? — Зорро укоризненно покачал головой. — Сеньор, как вам не стыдно. Ловили бы настоящих преступников.

Луис опустил глаза и незаметно передвинул руку так, чтобы закрыть от Зорро лежащие перед ним бумаги. Зорро ничем не выдал, что заметил движение, и Луис слегка расслабился.

— Теперь, когда ты убедился, что Лос-Анжелес кишит нарушителями порядка, убирайся из моего кабинета.

— И вы даже не попытаетесь меня арестовать?

Луис с горечью понял, что такая мысль даже не пришла ему в голову: Зорро так часто уходил у него из рук, что иногда он забывал совершать новые попытки его поймать. Разбойник не двинулся с места, когда Луис поднялся из-за стола и, не поворачиваясь к нему спиной, подошел к тому месту, куда тот отбросил его шпагу. Все так же держа Зорро в поле зрения, Луис поднял шпагу, и вместе с ней к нему вернулась уверенность.

— Пройдите со мной в тюрьму сами или я отволоку вас силой. — Алькальде приставил клинок к спине Зорро.

— Слава богу, а то я стал думать, что вас кто-то подменил, — улыбнулся разбойник и, резко вскочив на ноги, ухватился перчаткой за лезвие и вырвал шпагу из рук алькальде.

Тот со странным равнодушием смотрел, как Зорро выпрыгнул в окно и только после этого кинул ему его шпагу. Даже не взглянув на лежащее на полу оружие, Луис сел за стол и снова уткнулся в бумаги. По его данным, патриоты собирались взорвать какое-то здание, и сейчас это было важнее, чем поимка Зорро. Если разрушат дом какого-нибудь богача, Луису не поздоровится.

Зорро взобрался на крышу, не желая наткнуться на патруль, и спрыгнул на землю уже за стеной гарнизона. Верный Торнадо прискакал на свист хозяина, и Зорро поспешил к себе в убежище. То, что он прочел в бумагах алькальде, пока тот витал в облаках, его обеспокоило.

Сторонники республики все никак не могли успокоиться после падения Наполеоновской Франции, и некоторые из них решили поискать счастья в Испании. Самым разумным было бы поднять против короля колонии и уже с большим войском идти на континент. Поэтому Зорро не сомневался, что мятежники выберут дом какого-нибудь убежденного роялиста, чтобы одним выстрелом убить двух зайцев: показать свою силу и уничтожить ненавистного аристократа.

Кроме того, это ударит по алькальде: если он не может поддерживать порядок в Лос-Анжелесе, нужен ли он Новой Испании? Луиса могли сместить и назначить на его место более хитрого и жестокого алькальде, который доставит Зорро гораздо больше неприятностей, а он этого не хотел. Луис его больше чем устраивал: все его зловещие планы быстро становились достоянием общественности — алькальде обычно не скрывал свои действия, считая их законными, а когда скрывал, делал это так неумело, что Зорро быстро догадывался, кто стоит за очередным происшествием; фехтовал он из рук вон плохо, и Зорро мог обезоружить его с одного удара; и, если сравнить Луиса с другими чиновниками, он был еще хорошим вариантом.

Вечером Луис нашел на столе записку с именами самых богатых людей пуэбло. В уголке была нарисована корона, а внизу красовался росчерк «Z». Вопрос о посланце отпал сам собой, но смысл записки оставался загадкой. Решив, что Зорро пытается заманить его в ловушку, алькальде смял лист бумаги и бросил на пол. У него есть более важное дело — поиск здания, которое хотят взорвать. Время поджимало — пришла пора для жестких мер.

Он приказал Мендосе вывести из тюрьмы возмутителя спокойствия, которого поймали на площади произносящим речи против королевской власти, и велел вытрясти из него правду любыми методами. Если он и не знал, что будут взрывать, он мог бы назвать имена мятежников. Не желая видеть кровь, Луис удалился в другую комнату. До него донеслись проклятья и ругань, затем крики боли. Алькальде улыбнулся и потер руки: скоро он все узнает и добьется расположения губернатора, предотвратив совершение особо тяжкого преступления.

Вдруг крики в соседней комнате стихли. Неужели солдаты так быстро закончили? Надо будет повысить им жалованье. Луис открыл дверь и наткнулся на клинок Зорро.

— Мы видимся второй раз за день, алькальде, и это ваша вина. — В голосе разбойника слышалось редко проявляемое им раздражение. — Вы что, читать не умеете? Я же сделал за вас почти всю работу, а вы мучаете ни в чем не повинного человека.

— Ни в чем не повинного? — воскликнул Луис. — Он совершил государственную измену и будет казнен. Но до этого расскажет о своих сообщниках.

— Он ничего не знает о тех, кто вас интересует, — терпеливо, как ребенку, объяснил Зорро. — Он потерял всякую надежду обеспечить семью честным заработком, но до того, как опуститься до воровства, попытался поднять против вас народ. Тут-то его и схватили ваши бравые вояки. Стоять! — прикрикнул он на двинувшегося к нему солдата. Тот, испуганный гневными интонациями, остановился.

— Ты не можешь этого знать, если только вы не действовали вместе, — возразил Луис, с опаской косясь на острие клинка, удерживающего его на месте.

— Вы бы, вместо того чтобы допрашивать невиновного, попытались разузнать о нем от знакомых. Прикажите отпустить этого несчастного.

— Отпустите его, — с неохотой сказал Луис.

— А теперь пусть ваши люди оставят нас одних.

— Чтобы ты меня убил?

— Я даже отвечать не буду на ваш глупый вопрос. Ну же!

— Уходите все, — приказал Луис под давлением клинка.

Мендоса и остальные поспешно выскочили за дверь.

— А теперь садитесь, — Зорро указал на кресло алькальде. Луис не двинулся с места. — Что же, стойте, если хотите. Вы не проверили дома тех людей, чьи имена я вам предоставил. Вы потеряли целый день, а ведь мы не знаем, когда должна взорваться бомба. Это может произойти уже завтра. К счастью, я сам кое-что проверил, и вы можете вычеркнуть несколько имен. Где список?

Луис взглянул на пол, куда бросил бумажку — она лежала на том же месте.

— Поднимите, — произнес Зорро.

— Не смей мне приказывать! Я алькальде этого города!

— Поднимите, пожалуйста, сеньор алькальде, — ехидно улыбнулся бандит.

Луис против воли наклонился за белым комочком. Зорро вел себя необычно. Всегда вежливый и насмешливый, сейчас он открыто издевался над ним. Это пугало, а шпага в руке врага заставляла ему подчиняться.

— А теперь вычеркивайте вот эти, — и Зорро ткнул в семь имен, оставив в итоге только четыре.

— Что теперь? — неприязненно осведомился Луис.

— Теперь вы проверите, не крутились ли около домов этих сеньоров незнакомые люди, не ремонтировали ли они недавно фундамент, не сбегали ли в последние несколько дней от них слуги — да мало ли что необычного могло случиться.

— Откуда вы знаете про бомбу?

— Вы теряете время, алькальде. Помните, вы можете потерять гораздо больше.

С этими словами Зорро исчез в окне. Луис перевел дух и кликнул солдат. Он не доверял лису, но почему бы не начать с его списка, раз других идей пока нет?

Зорро выбежал из дома и огляделся. Повсюду бегали солдаты, создавая эффект деятельности, но только мешали друг другу. Алькальде нигде не было видно. В последний раз Зорро видел его у стены пытающимся выбраться через верхние этажи, потом потерял его из поля зрения. Бандиты, подложившие динамит, сбежали, воспользовавшись всеобщей суматохой после первого взрыва. Одна стена рухнула, сломались деревянные перекрытия, но крыша пока держалась. Зорро знал, что это еще не все: должно быть три взрыва, значит, осталось два.

Торнадо не было видно, но стоило только свистнуть, и он появится перед хозяином. Зорро медлил, все глядя на дом. Может, алькальде выбрался с другой стороны и уже на полпути в Лос-Анжелес? Тогда почему он прежде не отдал распоряжения солдатам, которые без указаний свыше, казалось, ничего не могли сделать?

Громыхнуло второй раз, и Зорро расслышал слабый крик. Часть этажей рухнула, крыша стала осыпаться. Отбросив сомнения, Зорро бросился внутрь, лавируя между каменными глыбами вперемежку с мебелью. В этой части дома никто не смог бы выжить — все было разрушено, но вот в дальней…

— Алькальде! — позвал Зорро.

В ответ — тишина. Он перепрыгнул через очередное загромождение и с облегчением увидел чью-то руку. Обогнув завал, Зорро оказался перед наполовину погребенным под столом Луисом Рамоном. Он был без сознания, но жив. Стол, застряв на полпути, удерживал собой куски стены, спасая тем самым алькальде. Верхняя часть тела была свободна, и Зорро попытался вытащить алькальде без посторонней помощи — последний взрыв мог раздаться в любую минуту, — но его нога застряла, и пришлось расчистить место вокруг, не тревожа стол.

Зорро вспотел от волнения, но продолжил работать. Не нужно было оставлять алькальде самому себе: разумеется, тот выбрал единственный выход, который никуда не вывел. Наконец, он смог его вытащить. На первый взгляд ничего не было сломано. Подхватив бесчувственное тело на руки, Зорро поспешно покинул дом.

Снаружи ничего существенно не изменилось: солдаты продолжали бесцельно бродить вокруг, не решаясь приблизиться к рушащемуся зданию, крестьяне наблюдали за всем с холма, и никто не обратил внимание на появившегося в облаках пыли мужчину в черном с телом на руках.

Отойдя на приличное расстояние, Зорро призвал Торнадо и уложил Луиса на землю. Очистив его лицо от каменной крошки, он похлопал по бледным щекам. Через минуту алькальде зашевелился и, закашлявшись, открыл глаза:

— Фабио?

— Что-нибудь болит? — деловито спросил Зорро.

— Что? — переспросил Луис.

— Болит что-нибудь?

— Голова, — замедленно ответил алькальде, — и ноги.

— Сильно?

Луис снова подумал.

— Ноги болят, будто на них что-то упало.

— Так и было, — усмехнулся Зорро. — Думаю, ничего страшного, ушибы через несколько дней пройдут.

Алькальде перевел взгляд на его лицо и стал с любопытством разглядывать.

— Почему на вас маска, сеньор? — с недоумением спросил он.

Зорро застыл, пытаясь понять, настолько ли Луис хороший актер, чтобы попробовать обмануть его. Нет, слишком искреннее удивление, слишком доброжелательный тон.

— Спасибо, я вам обязан, — добавил алькальде, чем окончательно запутал Зорро.

— Алькальде, — осторожно начал он, — вы меня не узнаете?

От удара по голове у него мог временно помутиться рассудок. Обычно через несколько минут человек приходил в себя, но бывало, что повреждения оказывались слишком серьезными.

— А должен? — наморщил лоб Луис. — По правде сказать, вы напоминаете мне одного знакомого в Мадриде, но я не видел его уже несколько месяцев. По кому вы носите траур?

Зорро не обращал внимание на вопросы алькальде, его были важнее.

— Давно вы в Лос-Анжелесе?

— Почему вы спрашиваете?

— Просто ответьте на вопрос.

— Почти месяц.

Алькальде был здесь уже несколько лет.

— Что последнее, что вы помните?

— Вчера на город напали индейцы, все остальное в тумане. Скажите, со мной что-то случилось и я не помню события последних часов?

— Нескольких лет, алькальде, нескольких лет, — вздохнул Зорро.

Луис побледнел, хотя, казалось бы, куда больше, и сел.

— И я знаю вас? — полуутвердительно спросил он.

— Мы давние знакомые.

— И зовут вас…

— Зорро.

— Лис? Странные у меня знакомые, — пробормотал Луис, откидывая со лба волосы.

Следующий вопрос алькальде помешал задать взрыв. Крыша окончательно рухнула, весь дом превратился в обломки. Крики усилились — их наконец-то заметили.

— Что это с ними? — Луис кивнул в сторону бегущих к ним солдат.

— Кажется, они считали вас заживо погребенным под обломками.

— Алькальде, с вами все в порядке? — спросил Мендоса, останавливаясь рядом и с опаской косясь на Зорро.

— Как видите… э-э-э… сержант, — ответил Луис, разглядев знаки отличия на его рукаве.

— А как же?... — Мендоса вопросительно посмотрел на Зорро.

— Этот человек спас мне жизнь.

Сержант замер, то ли удивляясь, что алькальде признал этот факт, то ли отсутствию приказа схватить лиса.

— Помогите мне подняться, — попросил Луис, протягивая руку.

Пока Мендоса медлил, Зорро потянул алькальде вверх. Оказавшись на ногах, тот охнул и навалился на подставленное плечо.

— Осторожнее, алькальде, — предупредил Зорро, с трудом удерживая собой взрослого человека от падения. — Лучше садитесь сразу на коня.

Луис нашел в себе силы кивнуть, вцепившись в плечи своего спасителя мертвой хваткой. Понимая, что с его стороны не имеет смысла ждать помощи, Зорро свистнул Торнадо. Обхватив алькальде за талию, другой рукой он поддержал его снизу и водрузил на коня. Избавив ноги от напряжения, Луис с облегчением выдохнул и почувствовал, как сзади к нему прижался Зорро, взяв в руки поводья.

— Алькальде, куда вы? — вскричал Мендоса, оправившись от удивления.

— В город? — спросил Луис через плечо.

— В город, — согласился Зорро и пришпорил Торнадо.

Луис успел вцепиться в гриву, но тут его обхватили руки в черных перчатках, удерживая на месте.

— Что с вами? Сожмите же его бока.

— Я не чувствую ног, — раздраженно ответил Луис.

— Тогда наклонитесь вперед. Вы будто впервые скачете верхом.

Луис промолчал, но последовал совету.

Через полчаса они въезжали в Лос-Анжелес. Жители вовсю таращились на двух всадников, останавливаясь посреди улицы, и еще долго глядели им вслед.

— Я могу оставить вас в гарнизоне и поехать за доктором, а могу прямо сейчас подвезти в таверну, хозяйка которой отлично лечит такие раны — выбор за вами.

— В таверну, если в ней сдают комнаты, — алькальде не желал терпеть боль ни минутой больше.

Зорро спешился у знакомой вывески и накрутил повод на стойло у входа. Оставив алькальде на коне, он вошел и, поймав взгляд Виктории, сделал ей знак подойти.

— Зорро! — воскликнула она. — Но не опасно ли здесь появляться? — выглянув на улицу, она отпрянула от двери: — Алькальде! Скорее, Зорро, беги.

— Все в порядке, сеньорита, алькальде не причинит мне вреда.

Виктория недоверчиво смерила всадника взглядом, но убедилась, что тот не двигается.

— Ничего не понимаю, — пробормотала она. — Почему он на Торнадо?

— Я привез его сюда. С алькальде случился несчастный случай и ему нужна помощь. Если бы вы выделили отдельную комнату и принесли вашу божественную мазь…

— Помочь алькальде? И он не воротит нос в отвращении?

— Вы скоро убедитесь, что он сильно изменился.

— Хм… Что ж, у меня как раз есть одна комната, он может ее занять.

Зорро благодарно поцеловал ей руку, и Виктория, краснея, вышла в заднюю комнату.

Подойдя к Торнадо, Зорро задумчиво оглядел Луиса. Тот выглядел помятым, усталым и… мирным: не оскорблял его, не пытался броситься со шпагой, не мерил надменным взглядом — необычное поведение для алькальде. Впрочем, если он потерял всякую память о нем, с чего бы ему его ненавидеть?

— Алькальде, вы предпочитаете идти сами или?...

— Сам, конечно, но с вашей помощью, если не возражаете.

Зорро помог Луису спуститься и поддержал, пока тот восстанавливал равновесие.

— Проклятье! — отчаянно вскричал алькальде: ноги подломились, и он повис на спутнике.

— Так не пойдет, — сказал Зорро, — вы и меня уроните. Обхватите руками мою шею, только не задушите.

Просунув одну руку под спину, другую под колени, Зорро подхватил белого, как полотно, Луиса на руки и поспешно взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж, надеясь, что посетители таверны не успели узнать алькальде. Толкая ногой двери, он нашел открытую комнату, оказавшейся свободной, и внес свою ношу вовнутрь.

Уложив Луиса на кровать, Зорро с извинениями снял с него сапоги, брюки и чулки, оставив лишь кальсоны ниже колен. Алькальде не сопротивлялся, глядя бессмысленно в потолок. Внешних повреждений на ногах Луиса не было, кроме мелких царапин. Судя по всему, у него действительно были только ушибы, но синяки еще не успели проявиться. Несмотря на кажущуюся легкость ран, алькальде действительно мог испытывать муки, хотя Зорро и считал, что у него просто плохая переносимость боли.

В комнате появилась Виктория с глиняным горшком в руках.

— Сеньорита, нет ли у вас какого-нибудь средства приглушить боль? — спросил ее Зорро.

— Сейчас принесу, — кивнула она, взглянув в страдальческое лицо Луиса. — Пока можешь втереть ему мазь.

Зорро так и сделал. Алькальде стонал при каждом прикосновении к его ногам, пока Виктория не вернулась со стаканом какого-то настоя и не дала его выпить Луису. Алькальде успокоился и закрыл глаза.

— Это сильное средство, — прошептала Виктория. — Он скоро заснет.

— Спасибо, сеньорита, — кивнул Зорро, заканчивая втирать мазь.

— Что с ним произошло?

— Вы слышали о засаде бандитов в одном доме недалеко от города?

— Вы о тех бандитах, которые грозились взорвать весь город, если алькальде не выплатит им деньги?

— Да. Как вы знаете, алькальде собрал отряд солдат, решив их перебить всех до одного.

— Разумеется, он не дал бы им ни песо, — улыбнулась девушка.

— Однако преступники предвидели такую возможность и заложили на всякий случай в том доме динамит. Как только у ворот появился алькальде, они подожгли фитиль и скрылись. Я услышал, что фитили все разной длины и должно быть три взрыва. Первый взрыв распугал солдат, и, кто мог, выскочил из рушащегося дома, а алькальде ринулся не в ту сторону. В итоге счастливо отделался.

— Кажется, он заснул, — сказала Виктория, глядя на умиротворенное лицо Луиса. — Но вы говорили еще, что он изменился. Неужели близость смерти так на него повлияла?

— Если бы это было так, сеньорита. Думаю, у него провал в памяти. Он не помнит ни меня, ни Мендосу... Скажите, сержант прибыл в Лос-Анжелес уже после алькальде?

— Действительно, — кивнула Виктория, — почти весь состав обновился.

— Алькальде уволил старых солдат и нанял новых? — удивился Зорро.

— Ах да, вы же не знаете, вас тогда еще тут не было. — Зорро удивился уверенности девушки. Она будто знала, чье лицо скрывает маска. — Дело в том, что в самом начале, когда алькальде только прибыл, у нас были проблемы с одним племенем индейцев. Они часто нападали на город, и алькальде решил прекратить эти набеги. Он попросил коменданта Сан-Диего помочь, но тот отказался выделить своих людей, считая, что затея слишком рискованная. Алькальде смог разрушить деревню индейцев, но из-за отсутствия подкрепления многим удалось уйти. Через пару недель остатки племени вернулись и перебили почти весь гарнизон, а раненного алькальде оставили лежать, думая, что он мертв. Говорят, среди погибших людей был его друг детства, и до того, как нам прислали новых солдат, алькальде установил жесткие порядки и отдалился от жителей города, не доверяя никому. Он даже запретил открыть мне таверну, считая, что не женское это дело.

Зорро кивнул. Теперь понятно, почему Луис так странно себя ведет — в его жизни не было тех лет управления, сделавших его раздражительным и злым. Но долго ли продержится такое состояние и вернется ли к нему память? Самым безопасным для Зорро было оставить Луиса умирать под грудой камней, но совесть ему не позволила, теперь же следовало передоверить его заботливым рукам Виктории. Конечно, нечестно по отношению к девушке сваливать на нее дополнительные обязанности, но какой у него выбор? Зорро не может остаться подле алькальде, рискуя быть разоблаченным, а Диего де ла Вега Луиса не спасал. Однако любопытство было сильнее осторожности, а если Луис вспомнит, что Зорро преступник, тот всегда успеет скрыться.

— Вы уверены, что вам безопасно оставаться рядом с алькальде? — прервала его мысли Виктория.

— Он бы давно попытался меня арестовать, если бы узнал, не так ли? Успокойтесь, сеньорита, со стороны алькальде мне ничто не грозит.

Луис, будто чувствуя, что говорят о нем, беспокойно зашевелился во сне.

— В таком случае я вас оставлю, — с сомнением произнесла девушка. — Если что-нибудь понадобится, позовите.

Виктория так привыкла, что Зорро часто появляется средь бела дня, что нисколько не удивилась его желанию остаться в скрывающем личность костюме. Когда за девушкой закрылась дверь, Зорро сел на стул около изголовья кровати и уставился в потолок, теребя завязки маски.

Луис проснулся с тяжелой головой и болью в ногах. Понадобилось добрых десять секунд, чтобы вспомнить, где он находится и что с ним случилось. К сожалению, события последних лет, если верить этому странному человеку в черном, в памяти не восстановились. Повернув голову, он заметил, что его спаситель сидит рядом на стуле: сквозь прорези в маске видны закрытые глаза, а грудь спокойно вздымается и опадает. Луис порадовался, что Зорро не увидит, как он будет опорожнять мочевой пузырь, не вставая с постели. Соответствующий сосуд нашелся под кроватью, и алькальде, ругаясь сквозь зубы, перевернулся на бок. Удовлетворив естественную потребность, он привел кальсоны в порядок и вновь повернул голову, разглядывая Зорро. Если маска скрывала лицо, то одежда скорее подчеркивала фигуру: вытянутые вперед ноги облегали брюки и надетые поверх них сапоги, а глубокий вырез рубашки, не скрытый шарфом, открывал загорелую грудь. Из-под шляпы выбивались прямые черные волосы, а над верхней губой Зорро носил усики. Зорро — какое странное прозвище. В его внешности нет ничего лисьего.

Алькальде потянулся к маске спящего, но в последний момент изменил намерение. Не зря ведь Зорро носит маску, и у Луиса нет права разрушать с таким трудом, наверное, появившееся между ними доверие. Если бы Зорро хотел, он бы давно открыл свое лицо. Маска может скрывать уродство, и нежелание его афишировать вполне понятно. Мысли о необычной внешности Зорро отвлекали Луиса от боли. Возможно, под тканью жестокие следы войны: ожоги и шрамы, либо Зорро когда-то ввязался в серьезную драку. Алькальде лично видел, как бандитский нож может изуродовать красивое лицо. Судя по поведению Зорро, он помогал всем попавшим в беду несчастным, а такое безнаказанным долго не остается.

Зорро не спал с того момента, как Луис простонал на грани сна и яви: «Пожалуйста, Винсенте, не рассказывай матери», но не показал вида, наблюдая за ним сквозь ресницы. Когда Луис потянулся к его маске, Зорро готов был отклониться в сторону, но тот не завершил движение. Алькальде, которого он знал, ни за что не упустил бы возможность увидеть его лицо. Луису явно было интересно открыть его тайну, хотя и по иным причинам, чем раньше, но он почему-то сдержался. Даже не будь Зорро ненавистным преступником, которого алькальде хотел засадить за решетку, он бы все равно удовлетворил свое любопытство. Нынешний тактичный алькальде нравился ему куда больше.

Луис несколько раз нервно дернул ногой, и Зорро вспомнил о добровольно взятых на себя обязательствах. Он звучно зевнул и потянулся, затем поднялся и стал через одеяло деловито ощупывать ноги Луиса.

— Как себя чувствуете? — нарушил тишину Зорро, беря в руки горшочек с мазью.

— Как человек, у которого болят ноги.

— Ну-ну, не стоит огрызаться.

— Вы правы, простите меня. Просто не привык…

Скрыть удивление за маской оказалось легко. Привыкнет ли он к этому алькальде? Сам алькальде ничем не проявил смущения, будто извиняться для него было обычным делом. Он сам откинул одеяло и согнул ноги в коленях, предоставляя Зорро доступ к поврежденным частям тела. Окинув взглядом раскинувшегося на постели Луиса, глядящего на него с ожиданием, Зорро покачал головой, отгоняя наваждение, и принялся за дело. Подумать только, перед ним беззащитный алькальде, которому он помогает исцелиться от ран, и только одному эта ситуация кажется необычной. Будь он на месте Луиса, он бы не доверился первому встречному, даже если тот вытащил его из рушащегося дома. Особенно если спасителем оказался человек, скрывающий свое лицо. Но Луис ничем не выражал сомнения в его добропорядочности, чем не уставал изумлять Зорро.

— Не могли бы вы передать мне перчатки и то прекрасное лекарство, которое принесла сеньорита? — попросил Луис, когда Зорро закончил втирать мазь.

— Вы снова заснете, если выпьете этот настой, — предупредил Зорро, с недоумением глядя, как полуголый алькальде натягивает на руки мягкие перчатки из тонкой кожи.

— И отлично проведу время, — улыбнулся Луис открыто.

— Не уверен, что компоненты безопасны, — возразил Зорро, — но если вы так хотите, я дам вам половину прежней порции.

— Буду чрезвычайно благодарен.

Зорро протянул неполный стакан лечебного настоя.

— Я не смогу в этот раз остаться с вами, алькальде, но Виктория будет заглядывать время от времени, чтобы убедиться, что с вами все в порядке. — Луис покраснел, и Зорро поспешил его успокоить: — Я вернусь вечером и сам нанесу мазь на ваши ноги.

Луис с облегчением кивнул и натянул одеяло до подбородка.

— Спасибо вам, сеньор, кто бы вы ни были… Хотел бы я вас помнить, но… надеюсь, вы не держите на меня зла, что я… Что я хочу сказать, я благодарен. Если бы не вы… Если вы скажете, как я могу выразить свою благодарность… — Настой уже начал действовать, и речь Луиса из нечеткой стала совсем неразборчивой.

— Отдыхайте, — ответил Зорро моментально заснувшему Луису и тихо вышел за дверь.

Найдя Викторию в кладовой, он попросил ее заходить к алькальде и проверять его состояние, а затем отправился на асьенду де ла Вега. Отец, наверное, волнуется, куда он так надолго пропал. «Проводил опыты за городом», — соврет он. А вот Фелипе придется рассказать правду, и тот захочет узнать, почему он решил помочь врагу. Если бы Зорро знал ответ...

Отец этим вечером пригласил на ужин гостей, и Диего пришлось задержаться допоздна. Только после отхода отца ко сну он спустился в подземелье и переоделся в черное, превратившись в Зорро. Не желая беспокоить жильцов Виктории, он проник в комнату алькальде через окно. Подойдя к кровати, он увидел, что Луис его не дождался и уже спит. Во сне он скинул слишком жаркое для этого времени года одеяло, являя лунному свету белые кальсоны и рубашку. Лежа на животе, одной рукой он вцепился в прутья изголовья, а другую просунул под подушку; лицо скрывали длинные светлые пряди — совершенно ничто в его облике не напоминало грозного алькальде.

Зорро не знал, что делать: стоит ли уйти и вернуться утром, разбудить Луиса или подождать его пробуждения здесь? Спать на стуле он больше не хотел, но и будить набирающегося сил Луиса не стоило. Когда Зорро собрался уже вылезти в окно, со стороны кровати раздался стон и бормотание. Вернувшись, Зорро склонился над алькальде, вслушиваясь в слова, но разобрал только «милый друг» и «индейцы». Луис еще сильнее вцепился в изголовье и стал пододвигаться к стене, пока не ударился об нее коленом. Дернувшись, он проснулся и заозирался вокруг. Увидев в нескольких сантиметрах от себя темную фигуру, он в защитном жесте закрыл лицо и тяжело задышал.

— Алькальде, — произнес Зорро тихо. — Извините, что нарушил свое обещание и пришел так поздно.

Узнав своего спасителя, Луис опустил руку и расслабился.

— Я вас ждал, но меня сморил сон, — сказал он. — Лекарство сеньориты творит чудеса, мне даже не понадобилось обезболивающее.

— Рад это слышать. Не желаете ли продолжить целительный сон?

— Нет-нет, вы же не пришли смотреть, как я сплю, — смущенно рассмеялся Луис.

— Проведем тогда сеанс лечения?

— Только прежде, если вы не возражаете, я хотел бы…

Поняв алькальде с полуслова, Зорро отошел к дальней стене и отвернулся. Когда звуки льющейся жидкости прекратились, он вернулся к кровати и стал разогревать в руках мазь. Луис на этот раз сам закатал штанины кальсон и стал ждать. Когда Зорро принялся за область выше колена и пересел ближе к изголовью, Луис внезапно спросил:

— Почему вы носите маску даже ночью, когда вас никто не увидит, сеньор?

— Вы сейчас видите, что на мне маска?

— Да.

— Не будь ее, вы бы так же увидели мое лицо.

Когда Зорро закончил со второй ногой, алькальде осторожно опустил кальсоны и пробормотал:

— Не понимаю, зачем вы ее носите. Если вы мой друг, то почему боитесь доверить свою тайну?

— Если я ваш друг, какое это имеет значение?

— Обычно друзья знают друг друга в лицо.

— Обычно да, тем не менее…

— Тем не менее?

— Отдыхайте, алькальде, — встал Зорро.

Луис вздохнул, но настаивать не стал.

— Когда вы придете в следующий раз? — спросил он, укладывая голову на подушку.

— Теперь вы сами можете наносить себе мазь, и мое присутствие не нужно.

— Неправда, — воскликнул Луис, — мне было бы приятно увидеть вас.

«За решеткой», — мысленно добавил Зорро.

— Возможно, завтра, алькальде.

— Буду вас ждать, сеньор Зорро.

Зорро приходил два раза в день: утром и ночью. Он и сам не знал, зачем: убедиться, что алькальде все еще не помнит последние годы жизни, или что обаяния у него не убавилось? Виктория первая попала под его воздействие и стала лично приносить Луису еду, а Зорро не заставил себя долго ждать. Вечерами дон Алехандро сетовал, что его сын, до этого все время проводивший за книгами, теперь целыми днями пропадает в городе. Когда Диего спросил, не рад ли отец, что он стал больше появляться на людях, тот лишь махнул рукой.

Тем временем Виктория рассказывала Луису все, что слышала о восстании индейцев несколько лет назад. Последним, что помнил Луис, был день, когда он послал записку коменданту Сан-Диего, в которой в экспрессивных выражениях сообщал о своем успехе в захвате индейской деревни. Последовавшие дни, включающие и нападение на гарнизон, стерлись из памяти алькальде. Виктория умолчала, что погибли почти все, считая, что это его только расстроит. В другой раз Луис потребовал у Зорро рассказать, как он управлял провинцией, добился ли успеха и повышения, свыклись ли люди со сменой военного командования гражданским. Зорро отвечал расплывчато, удерживаясь от оценки действий алькальде и умалчивая о недовольстве, которое они вызывали у населения.

Слухи об изменившемся к лучшему алькальде облетели весь город. Зорро попросил Викторию никому не рассказывать о потере памяти, боясь, что кто-нибудь используется это знание во зло, и жители Лос-Анжелеса продолжали гадать о причинах внезапной доброжелательности Луиса Рамона.

С того дня, как Зорро вынес Луиса из-под обломков, прошло две недели. Алькальде вернулся в казармы, где закопался в бумаги, пытаясь разобраться с текущими делами. На его людей надежды не было, они были военными, ничего не понимающими в цифрах и жалобах солдатами. Сержант Мендоса вечно отсутствовал, и Луису надоело посылать за ним в таверну. Не кричать же через всю улицу, в самом деле?

Время от времени к нему приходил Диего де ла Вега, сын богатого землевладельца, и предлагал помощь.

— Вы себе не представляете, алькальде, как часто мне приходится приводить в порядок бумаги отца, — говорил молодой человек в плохо сидящем, будто с чужого плеча, костюме. — Он рассчитывает на устные договоренности с торговцами, а потом мы не досчитываемся товара.

Луис всегда отказывался, но не понимающий намеков де ла Вега продолжал приходить. Луис предпочел бы компанию Зорро, но после того, как он выздоровел, загадочный человек в черном прекратил его навещать.

Однажды, когда он обедал в таверне, к нему подсел незнакомец и спросил, почему Луис его избегает.

— Мы договаривались встретиться неделю назад, но вы не пришли, — раздраженно произнес он. — Несколько раз я пытался с вами увидеться, но вы не выходили из кабинета. Что это за игры? Если заказ отменяется, заплатите причитающееся — и базара не будет.

— Я вас не знаю, сеньор, — поежился Луис, заметив, что у того за поясом два револьвера.

— Не беспокойтесь, на задании я закрываю лицо, — неправильно истолковал слова Луиса незнакомец. — Так что, условия меняются?

— Я никогда не отказывался от своих обещаний, — ответил Луис, надеясь, что этот сумасшедший оставит его в покое.

— Только деньги не забудьте, — и с этими словами незнакомец исчез.

Луис пожал плечами и скоро забыл об этой встрече.

Через неделю он, как обычно, сидел в кабинете и писал ответ губернатору, когда дверь открылась и на пороге возник Зорро.

— Сеньор Зорро! — радостно воскликнул Луис, поднимаясь. — Давно вас не было.

Однако Зорро не ответил на приветствие. Он внимательно огляделся вокруг и закрыл за собой дверь, подперев ручку рядом стоящим стулом, затем подошел к столу алькальде и молча указал пальцем вниз. Удивленный, Луис опустился на стул.

— Совсем один, алькальде? — насмешливо поинтересовался Зорро, усаживаясь напротив. — Не боитесь нападения бандитов?

— Бандитов?

— Должен отдать вам должное, вы отлично притворялись. Честно говоря, не думал, что вы способны на такую хитрость. Вам удалось обмануть всех, поздравляю, но не пришло ли время положить этому конец?

— О чем вы? — Луис заметил, что Зорро вытащил из ножен шпагу и прислонил ее к столу так, что в любой момент мог ее схватить. — Не стоит беспокоиться, сеньор, никакой преступник не посмеет сюда войти. Вам нет нужды оголять клинок.

Повисло молчание. Зорро разглядывал алькальде с восхищением, чего Луис не мог видеть за маской.

— Браво, — коротко ответил Зорро. — Я бы и сам не сказал лучше.

— Спасибо, но я все еще не понимаю…

— Правда? Тогда объясните мне это, сеньор.

Зорро вынул из рукава сложенный лист бумаги и протянул его Луису. Тот сразу опознал свой почерк. По мере чтения недоумение стало превращаться в страх. Несколько раз он бросал беспокойные взгляды на Зорро, но тот не спешил хвататься за шпагу.

— Я этого не писал, — растерянно произнес Луис, откладывая письмо.

— Да-да, это не вы, это ваш брат-близнец, — язвительно ответил Зорро. — Не смешите.

— Но зачем мне приказывать кому-то вас убить? В этом нет ни капли смысла.

— Полноте, алькальде. Ваша потеря памяти слишком удобна, чтобы оказаться настоящей. Никто не может забыть такой долгий период времени и не сойти с ума.

Луис со все возрастающим подозрением слушал Зорро.

— Почему я должен вам верить? — не выдержал он. — Это ведь вы мне сказали, что с того дня прошло много лет. Откуда мне знать, что это правда? И почему вы носите маску, сеньор? Что вы скрываете?

— Допускаю, что вы действительно потеряли память, когда я вас вытащил, — задумчиво произнес Зорро. — Но потом память к вам вернулась, и вы решили воспользоваться представившейся возможностью от меня избавиться.

— Кто вы?

Луис больше не чувствовал приязни к этому загадочному человеку в маске, который обвинял его в организации покушения на убийство. Он бы никогда не захотел убить друга, даже такого странного, как Зорро. А если все случилось не так, как рассказал этот «друг»? Если именно он его ударил, а потом притворился, что спас, чтобы втереться в доверие? Он с самого начала странно себя вел, будто сам не мог определиться, кто для него Луис: друг или враг.

Зорро ударил его по руке, когда Луис потянулся к револьверу в ящике стола, и тот с жалобным видом прижал ее к груди. Но Зорро был непоколебим: злость на обманувшего его алькальде была сильнее сочувствия к пострадавшему.

— Вы забываетесь, сеньор, — процедил Луис. — Нападение на высшее должностное лицо карается законом.

— Нападение? — холодно улыбнулся Зорро. — О, нет, алькальде, я даже не начал.

Луис вздохнул. Кем бы не был Зорро на самом деле, но алькальде жалел о потере друга. Что ж, ему не привыкать.

— Стра-а-а!.. — успел крикнуть он, пока Зорро не зажал ему рот.

— Отзови свою собаку, Луис, — прошипел он, — или вам обоим не поздоровится.

Зорро выпрыгнул в окно до того, как на зов начальника явился Мендоса (алькальде пришлось сначала освободить дверь). Отпустив сержанта, Луис снова перечитал якобы им написанное письмо. Где Зорро его взял вообще? На краю сознания всплыла какая-то мысль, какое-то воспоминание, что-то, связанное с Зорро... но тут Луиса прервали второй раз за вечер.

— Алькальде, если бы вы задержали его еще на несколько минут!.. — в сердцах воскликнул мужчина, который подсел к Луису в таверне неделю назад.

— Кто вам позволил войти? — возмутился Луис. — Я уже закончил прием посетителей. Будьте добры покинуть мой кабинет, сеньор.

— Вам больше не за чем делать вид, что мы не знакомы, — усмехнулся мужчина, усаживаясь за стол. — Мы здесь одни.

— Я уже говорил, что не знаю вас, — терпеливо повторил Луис. — Зачем я должен был задержать Мендосу?

— Да вы издеваетесь надо мной! — рассердился незнакомец. — Я отказываюсь иметь с вами дело, алькальде, и даже не пытайтесь мне угрожать. Я сейчас уйду, и вам никогда меня не найти.

Что-то в лице мужчины показалось Луису знакомым. Когда он служил у губернатора, то видел портреты самых опасных разбойников в Калифорнии, и среди них было изображение человека, похожего на сидящего сейчас перед ним. Такой же нос и прищуренные глаза... и, когда он разгневан, рот кривится в злобной усмешке.

— Вы Хоакин Каррильо! — воскликнул Луис.

Если бы он не дал воли эмоциям, а подумал, то, возможно, не стал бы ставить бандита в известность о своем знании — и за меньшее убивали. Однако Каррильо, если это и правда был он, не выразил удивления. Наоборот он, казалось, был доволен.

— Рад, что благоразумие к вам вернулось, но не советую больше произносить мое имя. Итак, я не требую расплаты сейчас, полагаясь на ваше честное слово, что получу свои деньги после завершения работы. Я знаю, что вы меня не обманете, алькальде.

Рука Каррильо как бы невзначай опустилась на рукоять одного из двух его револьверов.

— Зачем вы сохранили это письмо? — указал он на принесенный Зорро листок бумаги. — Кто-то может его найти и узнать о нашей договоренности.

— Я... вы... Я действительно это написал? — расстроенно произнес Луис. — Но зачем? Зачем я хотел убить Зорро?

— Пытаетесь выяснить, что мне известно? Ни для кого не секрет, алькальде, что вы уже многие месяцы охотитесь на этого лиса. Полагаю, вы решили, что пора обратиться к профессионалу. — Голос Каррильо стал жестким. — Только не думайте, что я и дальше будут выполнять вашу грязную работенку. Когда я убью Зорро, вы мне заплатите и я исчезну из вашей страны. Сегодня ему удалось уйти, но в следующий раз я буду готов.

Каррильо ушел так же быстро, как Зорро, а Луис уставился на письмо в дрожащих пальцах.

На следующее утро у Луиса раскалывалась голова, и весь день он провел в постели. Поднявшись только к вечеру, он закрыл везде окна и снова лег, надеясь, что все происходящее лишь страшный сон. Если Каррильо не врет, а ему не было смысла лгать, алькальде отдал приказ убить человека, который ничего плохого ему не сделал. Это не укладывалось у него в голове. Если Зорро совершил преступление, он должен предстать перед судом, если же у алькальде с ним личные счеты... нет, ничто не может оправдать лишение человека жизни. Закрыв глаза, Луис уже не был уверен, что хочет возвращения воспоминаний. Он просто хотел заснуть и проснуться в другом месте, где его никто не знает и где он не успел сделать ничего плохого. Разумеется, чуда не случилось.

То ли ссора с Зорро встряхнула Луиса, то ли так совпало, но в голове стали мелькать обрывки событий, которые он не помнил. Сильнее всего на него подействовало воспоминание о смерти его лучшего друга Фабио от рук индейцев. Алькальде заново переживал чувство потери и практически не выходил из кабинета, не желая никого видеть. Мендоса благоразумно не беспокоил алькальде, если только в этом не было острой необходимости. Тот уже долгое время на него не кричал и не посылал на край земли с мелким поручением, и Мендоса хотел отплатить добром за добро. Впрочем, Луис мало что замечал, опустошая кувшин с красной жидкостью. Мендоса который раз отметил, что алькальде пьянеет с такого малого количества вина. Когда он послал за вторым кувшином, Мендоса втихомолку разбавил содержимое водой, не желая иметь дело с не стоящим на ногах начальником. Кто его знает, что ему тогда приспичит?

К счастью, алькальде скоро надоело заливать горе вином, и он вернулся к ежедневным делам. Возможно, воспоминания притупились и Луис осознал, что налет индейцев произошел давно, возможно, их вытеснили другие воспоминания, ибо теперь они возвращались к нему волной. Однако Луис так и не вспомнил Зорро. В какой-то момент он даже решил, что Зорро никогда не существовало, а какой-то шутник решил надеть черную одежду именно в тот день, когда он потерял память.

Со всеми своими проблемами Луис совершенно забыл про Каррильо, да и мысли о Зорро посещали его постольку, поскольку он не мог его вспомнить до несчастного случая. Поэтому появление в его саду известного бандита Хоакина Каррильо было для него неожиданностью, и он даже захотел скрыться в доме, но Каррильо загораживал путь. Луис настороженно поглядел на бандита и отметил, что у того все так же полный арсенал на поясе. У Луиса был один револьвер, который, он был уверен, не покинет кобуры раньше парных револьверов Каррильо.

— Вы снова избегаете меня, — укоризненно сообщил Каррильно, делая еще шаг вперед.

— С чего вы взяли? — отступать Луису было некуда, за спиной — стена.

— Не держите меня за дурака, сеньор, меня не зря называют Хитрым Хоакином: я всегда знаю, когда меня хотят надуть.

— Зачем вы пришли?

— Получить свои денежки, конечно же, зачем же еще?

— Вы… вы убили Зорро? — недоверчиво спросил Луис.

— Иначе я бы не требовал платы, — кивнул бандит. — Я всегда держу свое слово, теперь вы сдержите свое.

Луис огляделся в поисках солдат, но вечером они разбредались по казармам, и лишь охрана бодрствовала у его дверей. В саду они были одни: он и опасный преступник, разыскиваемый несколькими штатами. Луис решил сыграть дурачка (брат часто говорил, что у него это отлично получается) и придал лицу недоуменное выражение.

— Где же труп Зорро? — деловито осведомился он.

— Что? — в изумлении Каррильо потерял весь свой угрожающий вид.

— Труп. Зорро. Вы же понимаете, я должен убедиться, что сделка выполнена.

— Вы мне не верите? Я лично всадил нож ему в спину.

— Что вы, я не сомневаюсь, что он не мог устоять перед вашими навыками, — успокаивающе поднял руки Луис, внутренне трепеща. — Но вы же первый надо мной посмеетесь, если я не потребую доказательств. Послушайте, деньги приготовлены и только дожидаются, чтобы оказаться в ваших руках, но мне нужно знать, что заплатил я не за воздух.

— В чем-то вы правы, — нехотя согласился Каррильо. — Так и быть, я принесу вам его голову, если вы так хотите. Только без фокусов, сеньор. Ваша чрезмерная осторожность мне не нравится. Возможно, вы вовсе не собираетесь платить, а, сеньор?

Луис оказался прижатым к стене разгневанным бандитом. Его лицо, должно быть, что-то выдало, потому что Каррильо победно улыбнулся и вытащил один револьвер.

— Что, пытались заманить меня в ловушку, алькальде? Думали, никто не пытался сделать так до вас? Где прячутся солдаты? Самое время им выйти — я покажу, что случается с теми, кто пытается меня подставить.

— Я здесь, сеньор, — раздался третий голос.

Луис отвел взгляд от револьвера Каррильо и заметил стоящего неподалеку Зорро. Сколько он здесь пробыл? Каррильо разинул рот в удивлении и в замешательстве вскрикнул:

— Я же тебя убил!

— Вежливость не позволяет мне спорить с бандитами, — насмешливо ответил Зорро. — Однако вы забываете, что иногда жертва становится охотником. Неужто вы думали, что я не приму меры безопасности?

— Проклятый оборотень!

— Оборотень? О, нет, я только воспользовался достижениями военной науки и надел под плащ защитный кожаный нагрудник. Впрочем, это не новшество, и вы бы это знали, если бы потрудились потратить время на изучение истории.

— Да ты!.. — Каррильо резко развернулся к Зорро и наставил на него оба револьвера.

Все случилось в течение нескольких секунд. Луис, не удерживаемый Каррильо, бросился на него со спины, обхватив за талию, и попытался повалить на землю. Прицел револьвера сместился, и обе пули пролетели мимо Зорро, не задев его. Разозленный, Каррильо сбросил с себя алькальде и ударил его рукояткой револьвера по голове. Последним, что увидел Луис, прежде чем потерять сознание, был накинувшийся на Каррильо Зорро.

— Вы странный человек, алькальде, — произнес Зорро задумчиво.

Луис поморщился от звуков голоса и попытался вырвать руку из крепкой хватки Зорро. Нормальный у него пульс, незачем проверять его каждые десять минут. Несмотря на то, что Зорро находился в одной с ним комнате, он не чувствовал желания тут же сдать его солдатам. Это его беспокоило.

После того, как алькальде очнулся в своей комнате, воспоминания к нему вернулись. Оставалось много пробелов, но по крайней мере Луис понял, почему заручился поддержкой убийцы. Один преступник должен был убить другого преступника, однако этот другой преступник спас ему жизнь два раза, чего Луис никак не мог забыть. Не мог он забыть и недели «дружбы» с Зорро. Луис его не винил за обман, ведь на его месте он поступил бы так же. Ту часть, которая была унижена и обижена, Луис всячески задвигал в дальний угол сознания.

«Вы странный человек, алькальде», — сказал ему Зорро, узнав, что Луис не собирается арестовывать его сию минуту. До этого Зорро успел рассказать, как осознал, что алькальде не притворялся и у него действительно была амнезия.

— Вы же не думали, что я сразу уйду после того разговора? Я знал, что Каррильо поджидает неподалеку, желая обсудить с вами мое убийство. Разумеется, я остался под окном и слышал ваши искренние уверения, что вам ничего об этом не известно.

— Почему же вы не вернулись?

— Ваши слова Каррильо могли быть частью вашего плана. Откуда мне было знать, что вы ему не лжете?

— Вы слишком высокого мнения о моих навыках притворства.

— Действительно, я позволил себе приписать вам больше хитрости, чем у вас было. Простите за эту ошибку.

Луис не понял, была ли это насмешка, и на всякий случай вернул Зорро к интересующей его теме.

— Итак, я предполагал, что вы не хотите платить Каррильо за мое убийство, а в последний момент даже решил, что вы одним выстрелом хотите убить двух зайцев. Когда Каррильо сказал, что вы хотите его поймать, я почти что поверил ему — это было бы практично, в вашем характере. А потом вы помешали ему убить меня, и я, признаться, замешкался, из-за чего вы и получили тот удар по голове. Я позвал солдат, и те тут же захотели меня арестовать, решив, что я вас убил, но сержант Мендоса позволил рассказать о Каррильо. Кроме того, он был весьма настойчив, желая убедиться, что с вами все в порядке.

— Кто, Каррильо? — потерял нить разговора Луис, у которого вновь разболелась голова.

— Мендоса. Я сообщил, что врач вам не требуется, что у вас всего лишь сотрясение мозга…

— Всего лишь? — пробормотал Луис.

— …И вам нужно отлежаться. Мендоса все равно послал за врачом. Знаете, отличный у вас сержант, алькальде.

— Немного туповат.

— Но верен вам.

Когда Луис только открыл глаза и увидел сидящего на краю его постели Зорро, он обрадовался. Зорро тоже улыбнулся, чего маска не могла скрыть, и поздравил с возвращением в мир живых. Улыбка сползла с лица Луиса, когда он вдруг подумал, что Зорро преступник и мятежник. Он не сразу понял, откуда взялись эти мысли, но когда понял… Лицо Зорро было спокойным, но он встал и двинулся к двери. Луис сам не знал, почему, но он позвал его и попросил не уходить, пока не объяснит, что случилось с Каррильо. Судьба Каррильо в тот момент волновала его меньше всего, но это был предлог не хуже других.

Зорро невозмутимо проверял его пульс — уже целую вечность, как казалось Луису. Шел второй день после того, как к алькальде вернулась память, и Зорро явно перестал каждую минуту ждать, что его уведут в тюрьму. Да и что ему волноваться? Прыг в окно — и только его плащ и видели. Но Луису не хотелось, чтобы Зорро убегал. В его присутствии ему было спокойно и не нужно было думать о будущем. Зорро так же не торопился оставить его в одиночестве, и Луису иногда казалось, что Зорро доставляет удовольствие за ним ухаживать, как жена. Ему не хватало только платья и кокетливых взглядов. Впрочем, насчет последнего он не был уверен — маска скрывала многое. Однако брюки… Луис понял, что разглядывает Зорро, и поспешно отвел глаза. Какое ему дело до фигуры Зорро? Он мужчина и преступник. Правда, второе его волновало больше первого. Луис с некоторым смущением отметил, что в отличие от Зорро выглядит не лучшим образом: мятые брюки и второй свежести рубашка были недопустимы.

— У вас болит голова? — спросил Зорро, глядя ему в лицо.

— Откуда вы знаете?

— У вас такой вид, будто вы мучаетесь желудком.

— Странные у вас ассоциации, — проворчал Луис. — Я никогда не мучаюсь желудком.

— Правда? Счастливый вы человек, алькальде. Могу вам помочь.

— С желудком?

— С головой, — терпеливо пояснил Зорро.

Луис заметил, что уже какое-то время Зорро водит пальцами по его ладони, нажимая в некоторых местах. Из-за накатившей на него слабости он плохо понимал, что ему говорит Зорро, и часто переспрашивал. Вздрогнув, он понял, что умудрился задремать. К своему удивлению, он обнаружил, что головная боль прошла, а Зорро все так же сидит у него в ногах и выводит узоры на его ладони.

— Не думайте ни о чем, алькальде, — успокаивающе произнес Зорро. — Расслабьтесь.

Луис позволил дремоте вновь охватить его сознание. Почему Зорро, несмотря ни на что, ему помогает, он спросит потом, когда к нему вернутся силы.


End file.
